


Not Another Reset

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: [ ORIGINALLY POSTED JAN 25 2017 ]Sans is sad and Papyrus cheers him up [WARNING THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]





	Not Another Reset

One moment Sans was looking out upon the horizon, on the road with his tricycle, Papyrus in his car behind him. He was finally free of the barrier. 

The next he woke up in bed.

In his snowdin bed.

“no. no no no no no no…” Sans muttered to himself. “not again. I can’t keep doing this! not another reset!” Sans felt tears flow down his skull. He couldn’t keep this up for much longer. He thought he was finally free, just like he thought every time. He sobbed quietly to himself in bed, his hands covering his eye sockets.

“BROTHER! GET OUT OF BED YOU LAZY BONES! IT IS TIME FOR YOUR SENTRY DUTY!” Papyrus called from downstairs. Sans couldn’t muster any courage to face his brother like this. He couldn’t get out of bed.

“SANS?” Another call. Footsteps coming up the stairs. The door creaking open.

“SANS! SANS, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” Papyrus rushed in the door and sat on Sans’ mattress right bedside his brother. He laid a hand on his Brother’s head. “SANS? WHAT IS THE MATTER?” Papyrus asked. Sans took his hands from his eye sockets to reveal his tear tracks. He managed to keep his signature smile.

“nothing… i’m fine bro.”

“DO NOT LIE TO ME! YOU ARE CRYING! THAT MEANS YOU ARE SAD. WHAT HAS MADE YOU SO SAD?” Papyrus asked, rubbing Sans’ spine consolingly. Sans squirmed a bit at the feeling.

“n-no reason… just… kinda sad, i guess.” Sans stuttered a bit, the light touch on his spine starting to tickle a bit.

“HM…” Papyrus began to notice Sans’ squirming. He smiled. “NO WORRIES, BROTHER. IT DOES NOT MATTER WHY YOU ARE SAD, JUST THAT WE CHEER YOU UP. AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM GREAT AND CHEERING UP!” Papyrus began lightly scratching along Sans’ spine.

“GAH! Pahahahapyhyhyruhuhus! Dohohohon’t!”

“I SHALL, BROTHER! TICKLING IS THE PERFECT WAY TO CHEER SAD SKELETONS UP!” Papyrus used his other hands to slip under Sans’ t-shirt and scribble his bony fingers at the ribs underneath. Sans let out a rather un-manly squeal and cackled uncontrollably, thrashing underneath his brother’s grip.

“NYEH HEH HEH HEH! YOU SEEM QUITE HAPPY, BROTHER!”

“PAHAHAHAPYHYHYHYRUHUHUS! STAHAHAHAPIHIHIHIT!”

“I CANNOT YET STOP. YOU DO NOT SEEM FULLY CHEERED UP!” Papyrus could tell. He may have a happy smile now, but Sans still couldn’t let something go. He was probably thinking too hard about something.

“IHIHIHI’M HAHAHAHAPPY!”

“NOT YET YOU AREN’T.” Papyrus declared, his fingers still scratching ruthlessly along Sans’ bones. Sans was almost in tears for how badly it tickled. But he still couldn’t help but remember the resets. The only thing keeping a smile on his face was the tickling. He still felt empty and hopeless.

Until Papy pulled up his shirt and started nibbling on his ribs.

“PAHAHAHAHAPY! NOHOHOHOHO!”

“I AM NOT ‘PAPY’ ANYMORE, I AM THE TICKLE MONSTER!” Papyrus growled. He glanced up at Sans after a few more moments of nibbling. He finally saw what he was looking for. Sans wasn’t wincing and fighting it any longer. He looked truly happy. Pure joy written all over his face. Papyrus stopped immediately and backed off, letting his brother breathe. They both had to wait for Sans’ giggles to die down. When all was silent Sans looked up at his brother.

“Thanks, Pap.” Sans sighed. Papyrus hugged him.

“NO PROBLEM, SANS. NOW COME, WE MUST GO TO SENTRY DUTY.” Papyrus left Sans’ room for him to get dressed. Sans groaned and pulled himself out of bed. No matter how many resets happened, at least he’d always have his brother.

At least he’d always have Papyrus.


End file.
